Belle à en crever
by MlleX
Summary: En plein cœur de la capitale anglaise, une jeune femme se réveille aux côtés d'une énième conquête nuptiale. Fête, drogue, sexe et plus si affinités, la jeunesse londonienne est en pleine effervescence. Mais alors qu'elle mène sa petite existence tranquille entourée de sa bande d'amis, Nami est tourmentée par une étrange obsession. UA – Centrique Nami


_**Je voudrais juste une fois Caresser ta peau blanche La faire glisser entre mes doigts De ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux Je poserai sur ma bouche L'effluve d'un baiser D'un tout petit oiseau-mouche Pour que tu cherches à l'attraper Dans la lumière, j'ai le droit de tout tenter  
Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais Sans en venir aux mains Sans avenir certain Chute sur mes reins Planche sur mes seins Tel un chat Blottis-toi Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer Là, lasse de t'effleurer Oh oh oh...**_

_Belle à en crever;_

Londres, Grande Bretagne.

Dans un petit appartement au croisement de Regent Street et d'Oxford Circus.

Nami se réveille dans son lit aux draps immaculés. Elle regarde à côté d'elle, un homme à la chevelure châtain claire dort paisiblement. Difficilement elle se rappelle la soirée de la veille. Elle était avec ses amis dans ce bar branché. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Le Charly's ? Peu importe en fait. Elle avait rencontré ce mec, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, il était assez mignon et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Rien de plus, juste un coup d'un soir. Comme tous les hommes avec qui elle couchait.

Il bougeât doucement et se tourna vers elle, la fixa de ses yeux verts émeraude. Il avait l'air ahuri, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Certes la fille était très jolie, mais pourquoi était-il encore dans son lit. D'habitude il partait immédiatement. Sans faire de bruit, il sortit du lit et se rhabilla rapidement, la douche ce sera pour plus tard.  
Il ne lui décrocha pas un mot, jusqu'au moment où il voulut partir. D'un air gêné, il chercha la porte du regard. Elle soupira profondément.

« Seconde porte à gauche » dit-elle en le regardant à peine.

Il balaya son corps du regard, elle était en sous-vêtement, de la dentelle noir qui lui allait à merveille. Ses longs cheveux roux en batailles cascadaient sur son dos, ses jambes interminables dépassaient du drap et enfin son regard chocolat papillonnait entre la commode et l'armoire. Une femme comme elle ne laisserait aucun homme indifférent.

« J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, peut-être nous reverrons nous un soir dans une autre boîte de nuit, sourit l'homme.

- J'en doute fort. » répliqua-t-elle.

Autre chose qui l'avait intrigué chez elle la veille au soir : sa froideur. Elle avait pourtant un sourire ensorcelant, mais elle était distante avec tous ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis. Ou alors c'était seulement ce soir-là et il se faisait des idées…

Sans plus chercher à comprendre, il sorti de la chambre et se dirigeât vers la porte. Il s'en alla, encore perplexe de cette rencontre.

Elle se leva lentement et ramassa ses vêtements avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois nue sous l'eau bouillante, elle se décida à faire le point. Sa vie devenait du grand n'importe quoi… Ce type était au moins le dixième qu'elle se faisait en deux semaines. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait, qu'elle passait sa soirée dehors, elle couchait avec un homme et l'oubliait directement. Sa vie était divisée en trois parties : Amis, boulot et sexe. Point barre. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas non plus malheureuse ou à plaindre, mais quelque chose la rongeait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Son meilleur ami s'en inquiétait beaucoup d'ailleurs, il passait souvent la voir pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentie. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Elle se sécha en vitesse et s'entoura d'une serviette beige.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle à son intention.

Elle manqua de se casser la figure sur le parquet de sa cuisine et finit par arriver à la porte. Derrière cette dernière attendait son meilleur ami, un jeune homme brun qui souriait doucement. Ils avaient le même âge, à savoir vingt-deux ans.

Nami adorait parler avec lui car il ne la jugeait pas, il était celui qu'elle pouvait appeler à trois heure du matin et qui décrocherait quoi qu'il arrive.

Il entra dans le petit appartement et se dirigeât vers la cuisine, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. En passant devant la chambre de la jeune femme il fronça les sourcils, contrarié par quelque chose. Une fois tous les deux assis dans la minuscule cuisine, elle leur servit deux cafés fumants.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Très bien, surement mieux que toi, déclara le brun.

- Arrête tes conneries Usopp, je vais très bien, s'exaspéra Nami.

- C'est pour ça que tu ramènes un mec différent tous les soirs ? Quelle preuve de bonheur.

- Je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, s'énerva-t-elle.

- J'ai un jour dit, c'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui, se venta l'homme.

- C'est de Rémi Gaillard, sourit la rousse.

- Le résultat est le même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne » se justifia-t-elle.

Il soupira profondément, l'état de sa meilleure amie lui coupait toute envie de faire de l'humour.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter tu sais, tenta long nez.

- Ah oui ? Les autres ont l'air durement touché vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient hier soir » trancha-t-elle sèchement.

La veille, Luffy et Franky avaient pris une cuite mémorable et les autres avaient passé la soirée à rigoler en les regardants faires les imbéciles. En réalité, l'ignorance de ses amis lui allait très bien, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la plaigne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu t'inquiet pour rien. Je vais bien, essaya-t-elle tout de même de le rassurer.

- Parle-moi Nami, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu sais que tout ce que tu me dis-je le garde pour moi. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se leva sans lui répondre et lava leurs tasses en silence. Elle était toujours en serviette de bain, qu'Usopp la voit dans cette tenue ne la gênait pas, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

« Je reviens, je vais m'habiller. Faut que je sois au boulot à dix heure » expliqua la jeune femme.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle choisit une robe blanche légère. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige où qu'il vente, la jeunesse londonienne s'habillait toujours court. La jeune femme remonta ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle prit sa trousse à maquillage et retourna dans la cuisine. Usopp n'avait pas bougé, il l'attendait. Une fois assise de nouveau, elle prit son miroir et commença à mettre son mascara.

« Tu vas avoir froid comme ça, lui dit son ami.

- Je vais mettre une veste.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il y a ce soir ? questionna le brun.

- Non, bien sûr que non… » murmura-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier ça…

« Tu n'as pas non plus oublié que c'était chez toi qu'on le faisait ? s'enquit long nez.

- Je ne suis pas une assistée, informa Nami.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Sanji arrivera plus tôt pour t'aider à préparer, nous arriverons une heure après pour la déco et Luffy se chargera d'emmener Zorro à l'heure prévue. Cet après-midi Robin et toi allez chercher le cadeau non ?

- Ouais, on va aller faire les boutiques pour lui trouver un truc sympa. Tu as une idée qui lui ferait plaisir ? demanda la rousse en s'appliquant du rouge à lèvre.

- Il pique toujours le casque de Sanji pour écouter de la musique, on pourrait lui en prendre un ? proposa le brun.

- C'est une bonne idée, j'en parlerais à Robin. Je pensais aussi qu'on pouvait prendre un carnet et lui écrire un petit mot chacun dessus.

- On a combien en tout ? somma Usopp.

- Soixante et un pounds » renseigna-t-elle.

Elle venait de finir de se préparer, Usopp la regarda. Elle était jolie, avec un physique comme le sien elle n'avait pas de mal à trouver des hommes prêt à passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Et pourtant, elle le faisait rarement avant, préférant avoir un coup de cœur une fois par mois que de se faire n'importe qui. Mais depuis deux semaines, elle enchainait les histoires d'un soir, sans explication logique. Pourtant, c'était une fille sérieuse, mais quelque chose devait la perturber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta son appartement.

Elle rangeât rapidement ses affaires, voir son appartement en désordre l'horripilait. Une fois ses bottines à talon marron et sa veste en cuir de la même couleur enfilées, elle prit son petit sac et sortie de chez elle. La ligne deux-cent huit l'emmenait sur Trafalgar Square directement, et la jeune femme eut la chance d'attraper pile le bon bus.

Descendant du bus, elle passa devant un Starbuck Café et pris son habituel Capuccino maxi. Sa boisson en main, elle se dirigeât vers son emploi qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Elle travaillait comme vendeuse dans un grand magasin Abercrombie, celui de Londres était un des plus connus au monde. Elle arriva enfin à destination, James, un des mannequins de la boutique lui ouvrit la porte en lui offrant un immense sourire.

« Hi Nami ! » lui dit-il avec un accent tout à fait charmant.

Il était d'origine française et quand il parlait anglais son côté charmeur frenchi était adorable. Elle lui répondit par un sourire doux et monta au premier. Il y avait un monde fou à l'intérieur, il faut croit qu'en fin de matinée les touristes n'ont que ça à faire de rester dans les magasins.

La particularité des vendeurs et vendeuses d'Abercrombie, c'est qu'ils sont à moitié nu et obligatoirement beaux. C'est un critère pour rentrer ici, il faut avoir un physique irréprochable. Les hommes étaient torse nu pour exhiber leurs abdominaux parfaitement sculptés, et les femmes portaient une mini-jupe et un chemisier blanc nouer au-dessus du nombril. Le commerce du beau.

Elle se changea afin d'être dans la même tenue ridiculement petite que les autres, et attrapa sa bouteille de parfum. Une autre chose typique du magasin : l'odeur. Elle en était dégoutée à force de le sentir. Toutes les vendeuses devaient en asperger le magasin toutes les deux minutes…

Il était maintenant trois heure trente de l'après-midi, après cinq heures de sourire forcés et de « je peux vous aider », elle avait enfin finit sa journée de travail. Elle devait rejoindre Robin à leur Starbuck habituel à quatre heures, juste le temps d'y aller et de s'installer. Son amie était toujours à l'heure, et elle aussi. Elle fit un petit coucou à ses collèges qui avaient encore quelques heures de service, la solidarité était très présente dans la communauté de vendeur qu'ils formaient. Andy lui expliqua en langage des signes qu'elle l'appellerait dans la soirée et elle fila à son rendez-vous.

La rousse poussa la porte du café et balaya la salle du regard. Au fond, assisse sur une petite banquette blanche, une jeune femme brune lisait nonchalamment un ouvrage littéraire. Nami se dirigeât vers elle, son amie leva les yeux de son bouquin et esquissa un fin sourire. Elle ferma son livre et le posa à ses côtés, la jeune vendeuse lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue et s'assit sur la banquette.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la rousse.

- Très bonne et toi ? lui demanda derechef Robin.

- Oui, je viens de finir le service. » renseigna la plus jeune.

Robin venait de fêter ses vingt-neuf ans et travaillait comme professeur d'Histoire-Géographie dans le London's college de Victoria Street. C'était une jeune femme épanouie, aux longs cheveux bruns d'une raideur incroyable. Ses yeux d'un bleu persan, scannaient la jeune rousse.

« Usopp a eu une bonne idée de cadeau pour Zorro, vu qu'il est toujours en train de demander le casque de Sanji pour écouter sa musique, on pourrait lui en prendre un ? proposa Nami.

- Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Ajoutons à ça le carnet dont tu m'avais parlé, ce serait parfait. »

Elles se mirent d'accord pour aller à Virgin chercher tout ça. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de recherche, Nami avait trouvé un casque vert à trente-neuf pound, il leur en restait donc vingt et un pour le carnet et quelques petites courses.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait les boutiques pendant une bonne heure de plus avant de retourner à l'appartement de Nami. Robin laissa la jeune femme emballer et préparer les cadeaux, elle rentrait chez elle pour prendre les matelas gonflables qu'elle possédait. C'était samedi, et tout le monde avait prévu de passer la nuit chez Nami.

Le carnet en main, la jeune femme cherchait quoi mettre, la gêne qu'elle avait envers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts depuis quelques semaines la bloquait un peu. Tout en faisant un brouillon de son mot affectif, elle se rappelait comment sa galère avait commencée…

C'était i peu près un mois, Nami c'était réveillé en sueur après avoir fait un rêve diablement érotique dans lequel elle couchait avec Zorro. C'était troublant, elle avait l'impression de sentir le corps musclé de son ami conte le sien. Les sensations de son songe étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit, et chaque moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient imaginairement partagé la laissait perplexe. Pendant une bonne semaine, la jeune femme avait eu une nouvelle lubie. Elle avait tout essayé pour attirer l'attention de l'homme, jouant de ses charmes, de ses formes généreuses. Mais rien n'y avait fait, Zorro était indifférent, se bornant à la voire comme une simple amie. Tous les soirs, elle rêvait de ses ébats avec le jeune homme, et chaque matin la rendait folle en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre amoureuse, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. C'était plutôt sa libido qui la travaillait.

Devant l'indifférence de Zorro, elle avait cherché la chaleur d'autres hommes, pensant naïvement qu'en couchant avec d'autres, elle oublierait ses étranges rêves. Rêves qu'elle faisait toujours d'ailleurs. Mais la jeune rousse avait rapidement compris que coucher avec un mec différent tous les soirs ne changerait rien. Et pourtant, elle continuait, espérant chaque soir avant de s'endormir, qu'au matin tout serait oublié.

En en avait parlé à Andy, une de ses collègues avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Ne voulant pas mettre Robin ou Usopp au courant de peur que la rumeur arrive aux oreilles du concerné. La vendeuse blonde lui avait répondu quelque chose qui lui faisait encore peur « j'en ai parlé avec ma psy, d'après elle, c'est ton subconscient qui te fait comprendre que tu le veux depuis longtemps. Et tant que tu n'auras pas obtenue ce que tu désir, tu ne seras pas tranquille ». Chouette, ça voulait dire que tant qu'elle ne se serait pas carrément tapé Zorro, toute cette ridicule mascarade ne cessera pas…

Elle se reconcentra sur son brouillon et écrivit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Zorro, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! » trop classique… «Roronoa Zorro, savais-tu qu'à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai une irrésistible envie de te sauter dessus pour te déshabiller » Ouhh non, surement pas. « Je te déclare officiellement, homme le plus sexy du monde » Elle avait un sérieux problème… Finalement, la jeune femme opta pour une formule plus soft. « Joyeux anniversaire Zorro, je te souhaite plein de bonheur et de sexe pour ton vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Avec toute mon affection, et plus si affinité, Nami ». C'était parfait.

Elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table basse et en sortit une boite en carton. Cette petite caissette contenait toute sa vie. Dedans il y avait tout l'argent qu'elle avait de côté et qu'elle prit le temps de caresser avant de trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Un paquet de photos de leur petite bande. Elle prit soin de les étaler sur la table et en choisit une dizaine pour les coller dans le carnet. La première était un souvenir de leur semaine au ski d'il y a trois ans, sur la seconde on les voyait tous à la plage, en maillot de bain au bord de l'eau, un touriste avait pris la photo et chacun avait sa pose bien particulière. Luffy était au milieu et avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Brook et d'Usopp, ce dernier tenait à son tour Nami. A côté de Brook il y avait Robin et Chopper qui regardaient l'objectif en souriant. Franky était derrière tout ce beau monde, et faisait sa « super position ». Et enfin, Zorro et Sanji étaient occupés à une de leurs bagarres quotidienne à côté de Nami.

Toutes les autres photos étaient des souvenirs de vacance, des photomatons et autres images de groupe. Elle sourit béatement en se rappelant toutes leurs escapades…

Quelques coups de ciseaux et un tube de colle plus tard, les photos étaient collées sur le petit carnet. Il y avait de la place entre chaque pour que tout le monde mette un mot. Enfin finit

Elle se dirigeât dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, les paroles d'Andy lui revinrent en tête.

_« Tu devrais au moins essayer de lui en parler »_

Ah, la bonne blague. Arriver devant Zorro et lui dire « Salut, on fait l'amour ? ». Non. Elle pouvait par contre, profiter de l'hilarité et du fort taux d'alcool qu'il allait avoir dans la soirée, pour adoucir la chose. Nami n'avait pas le choix, elle devait assouvir cette envie dévorante.

Tant qu'à essayer de le séduire, il fallait le faire bien. Elle alla chercher une tenue digne de ce nom dans son placard, une robe noire à bustier possédant un décolleté qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle l'enfila et l'assorti à une paire d'escarpins noirs, puis détacha ses cheveux et les laissa tomber jusqu'au bas de son dos.

La sonnette retentie, elle accourut à la porte et ouvrit à Sanji. Le blond était habillé classe mais décontracté, comme à son habitude. Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, simplement élégant. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tu es ravissante » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se faisaient la bise.

Un sac dans chaque main, il se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour commencer les préparatifs. Nami le suivit et s'installa à table pour parler avec lui.

« Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en découpant du poisson.

- Oui, et toi ? répondit la jeune femme.

- Marimo avait perdu ses clefs dans l'appart et on a dut les chercher pendant une bonne heure.

- Si vous rangiez de temps en temps ce serait surement plus facile de retrouver les choses, ironisa la rousse.

- C'est pas faisable quand on vit avec tronche de plancton, Nami-chérie. » rappela le cuistot.

Zoro et Sanji avaient un petit appartement sur Charlotte Street, à côté du quartier français où travaillait le blond. Les deux hommes étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des meilleurs ennemis. Je t'aime moi non plus, en un sens. Toujours à se battre, se charrier, s'insulter. Et pourtant, quand Zoro avait fini à l'hôpital après une chute en rafting, Sanji était -d'après la jeune femme- celui qui s'était le plus inquiété. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, préférant se cacher derrière des « Y'a qu'un abrutit dans son genre qui peut se prendre un caillou dans un torrent », la rousse sentait qu'il était mort d'inquiétude.

Pendant qu'il cuisinait, Nami commença à préparer la table. Zorro n'était pas au courant que tout le monde serait là pour fêter son anniversaire, c'était censé être une soirée entre lui, Luffy et Nami. Même s'il devait se douter que si comme par magie personne n'était disponible ce soir-là, il y avait anguille sous roche.

L'appartement de la jeune femme était constitué d'un « grand » salon avec une cuisine américaine intégrée, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Typique des studios londoniens, avec un seul salaire elle ne pouvait pas se payer un deux chambres. La vie est chère à Londres. Mais Usopp allait bientôt venir habiter avec elle. Il travaillait à l'E.C.A (English center arms), en tant que testeur et chercheur des technologies de pointe. Son laboratoire venait d'être transféré dans la rue parallèle à celle de Nami, cette dernière lui avait donc proposé de venir vivre avec elle, deux salaires valent mieux qu'un à l'heure actuelle. Usopp avait accepté avec joie, délaissant son studio dans les environs d'Hyde Park, pour le centre-ville.

« Tu bosses demain ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle accrochait une petite banderole.

- Non, le vieux m'a donné ma journée » souri-t-il.

Sanji était cuisinier dans un petit restaurant du quartier français. Le patron, un certain Zeff, l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était gamin et seul au monde. Depuis, Sanji avait grandi et continuait à travailler pour Zeff, le salaire était correct d'après lui et il adorait son travail.

Le portable de Nami vibra, c'était Andy.

« Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ? demanda une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Très bien, et toi ? répondit la rousse.

- Bien, bien, mais j'ai pas le temps de parler de moi. Bon, écoute-moi, la p'tite sauterie pour son anniversaire c'est ce soir ?

- Heu… Oui, mais- commença à répondre Nami.

- Tu vas faire le premier pas ok ?! Profite du fait que l'alcool coule à flot, embrasse-le, et vois ce qui se passe. J'en parle souvent avec ma psy et elle-

- Dis-moi, tu n'en as pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? la coupa à son tour Nami.

- Non, mais cesse de te comporter comme une adolescente pré-puberte en manque d'amour. Si il est au courant, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On n'est plus au lycée chérie, t'es une femme libre, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses ! Bon, je dois aller chez Ryan, je te laisse ! Ecoute mes conseils Nami, je t'embrasse bien fort, à lundi ! »

La communication coupa. Andy était une pile électrique… Jeune femme de vingt-six ans, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, elle avait le physique que recherchent la plus part des hommes, blonde, grande, pulpeuse, souriante. Et pourtant, derrière ses allures de poupée Barbie, Andy vivait dans l'idéologie hippie des sixties, joyeuse, simple, libre et indomptable. Elle filait le parfait amour avec Ryan, le sosie de Curt Cobain, tous deux formaient un couple décalé. Certains soir, la blonde invitait Nami à passer la soirée chez elle, et elles occupaient leur temps à parler, fumer des joins –que Ryan cultivait lui-même-, et inventer une philosophie de vie. Sa psy étant la seule personne qui avait le droit de lui donner des conseils, Andy aimait à aider les autres, une mère Theresa consommatrice de beuh, on aura tout vu.

Pour la seconde fois en une minute, le téléphone de Nami vibra. Cette fois c'était Usopp.

« Nami ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Heu.. personne… On est au rayon alcool, on prend quoi ? demanda la voix d'Usopp.

- Attend. » dit simplement la rousse.

Elle calla le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et partit fouiller dans un placard.

« J'ai plus de Vodka, prend-en. De la bière aussi, j'en aurais pas assez, commandant-t-elle au bout d'un court moment de recherche.

- Très bien, on arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes si on arrive à attraper le bon métro.

- On vous attend. »

Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table. Il n'avait pas menti –pour une fois-, vingt minutes plus tard elle entendit le bruit strident de sa sonnette. La jeune femme alla ouvrir à sa bande d'amis qui étaient en pleine forme vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Robin tenait les quatre matelas et souriait doucement. Derrière elle, Usopp portait un pack de bière et le reste des courses étaient portées par Franky. Suivaient Chopper et Brook qui discutaient joyeusement du PIB du Yémen. Elle les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Chaque membre de la petite troupe avait tellement l'habitude de passer du temps chez les autres que plus personne n'avait de gêne. Viens chez moi et fait comme chez toi. Robin habitait dans un deux pièce pas très loin de Marble Arch, et Chopper vivait avec Brook et Luffy dans un appartement assez grand à côté de chez Nami. Ils se réunissaient le plus souvent chez Zorro et Sanji ou chez les trois garçons, car c'était chez eux qu'il y avait le plus de place.

« J'ai préparé le carnet, dit Nami à l'intention de la brune assise au centre du milieu du canapé.

- Tu peux me le donner pour qu'on écrive tous dessus ? » demanda Robin.

Nami posa le petit cahier sur la table basse devant le canapé et ajouta un stylo quatre couleurs pour qu'ils puissent laisser un petit mot. Chacun écrivit un petit mot.

Robin et Chopper aidèrent Nami à finir de préparer la table, une banderole « Joyeux anniversaire ! » fut accroché sur le mur du fond. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de décorer l'appartement, Luffy frappa à la porte. C'était le signal, tout le monde se tut et Nami alla ouvrir.

Elle les fit entrer et alors que la surprise était parfaite, un éternuement gâcha le magnifique effet.

« Franky, t'aurais pu te retenir ! essaya de chuchoter Usopp.

- Désole, une poussière. »

Nami hésita à se frapper la tête contre les murs.

« Discret, remarqua Zorro.

- La ferme, fait genre d'être surpris pour pas leur casser leur plaisir » coupa la jeune femme.

Au moment où Zorro entra dans le salon et découvrit toutes les déco tout le monde se leva de derrière le plan de travail en un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » très bruyant. Zorro afficha une expression de surprise franchement exagérée qui fit rire Franky, mais Chopper était aux anges de sa surprise et c'était l'essentiel. Nami jeta un regard noir à Franky et Usopp, et les deux compères reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas.

La soirée débuta dans la joie, le repas commença à vingt-deux heures, et alors que Nami allait chercher les cadeaux dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle sursauta et découvrit Franky, assis sur son lit triturant un bout de papier.

« Je ne sais pas. éluda Nami.

- 0044 76 12 54 81 06, Peut-être nous reverrons nous. Marc. Tu ne sais toujours pas ? »

Marc. Alors il s'appelait comme ça, celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit… Nami prit le papier et le mit à la poubelle en soupirant. Franky était devenu bizarrement sérieux.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux azur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Répond moi Nami, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour elle ? Parce qu'elle se tapait n'importe qui ?

« Oui, j'ai couché avec. Et alors ? siffla-t-elle agressive.

- T'en a pas marre ? répliqua-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train de devenir Nami. Ce n'est pas toi, je sais pas pourquoi t'as besoin de faire ça, mais tu sais que tu peux nous en parler. Hein, on est tous amis non. » lui dit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de prendre les deux paquets qui étaient posé sur la table et de tourner les talons.

« Non je ne peux pas. » murmura-t-elle avant de retourner au salon.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Ouais ! » voilà ce que scandaient joyeusement Usopp et Chopper quand Nami arriva avec les paquets.

Zorro les déballa et sembla très heureux de ses présents. Sanji rigola bien fort quand il découvrit le casque musicale de couleur verte, maintenant ils avaient chacun le sien, pas besoin de se battre dans leur appartement pour avoir de la musique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien pour tout le monde, après avoir fini de manger, ils avaient entamé une discussion animée sur le lieu de leurs prochaines vacances. Chopper voulait la montagne et Luffy la plage, chacun ayant des arguments forts convainquant comme « A la montagne y'a de la neige ! » « Ouais mais à la plage y'a de l'eau »… Comme prévu les trois packs de bière descendirent très vite et la vodka et autres alcools forts prirent la relève. Franky avait gonflé les matelas, et tout le monde buvait son verre – ou sa bouteille pour certains- en papotant.

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin quand tout avait dérapé. Alors que Nami allait dans sa chambre pour enlever ses chaussures et mettre un short, la situation était devenue incontrôlable. Zorro était venu la voir torse nu pour lui demander un autre matelas et elle n'avait pas résisté. La vue de sa musculature si impressionnante lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Elle s'était approchée de lui en roulant des hanches et était venue se coller contre son torse.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Non, mais tu vas surement me le dire. »

Elle s'était approchée de son oreille et avait murmuré sensuellement « de toi ».

Puis Nami s'était retrouvée plaqué contre la porte de sa pièce personnelle par un Zorro fort entreprenant. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement à quel moment ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, ni quand il avait fermé la porte, montrant clairement ses intention, mais elle était aux anges.

Contre le mur de sa chambre, Nami embrassait l'homme aux cheveux verts fièvrement . Les mains du jeune homme glissaient le long du corps de la rousse, s'attardant sur ses hanches. Elle passait ses mains dans sa chevelure émeraude et jouait avec sa langue. Puis il avait descendu la fermeture éclair de sa robe noir et ses mains étaient devenues brulantes, arrachant, partout où elles passaient, des soupirs à la jeune femme. La chemise blanche qu'il avait mis pour la soirée avait bien vite finit sur le sol, rejointe quelques secondes plus tard part par la robe.

Il la souleva pour venir la déposer sur le lit blanchâtre, ce même lit où elle avait fait tous ses rêves. Elle se félicita au passage d'avoir enfin réussit à faire céder les défenses inconsciente du jeune homme et revint à l'instant présent. Zorro était occupé embrasser chaque parcelle d'épiderme qui était à sa portée, de petits gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche entre-ouverte de Nami, à qui le souffle commençait à manquer. Il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis elle entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, tâche qu'elle réussit avec brio. Une fois en sous-vêtement, l'un contre l'autre, ils débutèrent des caresses plus poussés. Un soutiens gorge tomba sur le parquet, et un gémissement plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre…

Les mains contre le matelas, au-dessus d'elle, Zorro accélérait maintenant le rythme de ses coups de bassin, encouragé par les cris poussés par la jeune femme. De profonds râles s'échappaient de sa gorge et ils ne retenaient plus leur plaisir. Rien n'était doux, ni même tendre, c'était de l'amour bestial, juste un besoin primaire de s'adonner à l'autre. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques instants avant d'atteindre la jouissance extrême dans un seul et même cri. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur elle, encore haletant, puis se retira.

Allongé conte Nami, la tête enfoui dans son cou, Zorro reprenait son souffle tout en déposant des baisers encore brulants dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle caressait ses cheveux lentement, savourant encore cet instant magique. La rousse ne voulait pas y croire, à leur réveille ils devraient faire comme si de rien était. Mais ça lui allait très bien, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Zorro mais simplement coucher avec lui. Nuance.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre…

Nami se réveilla dans son lit, comme chaque matin elle pouvait sentir la présence de l'homme aux cheveux verts conte elle, son corps musclé épousant les forme du sien. Elle soupira, foutu obsession. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle se rendit compte que cette fois-si, leurs ébats n'avaient pas étés qu'imaginaires. Zorro dormait paisiblement dans le creux de son cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer sa peau et ses mains musclées sur ses hanches. C'était le seul moment où l'on aurait pu qualifier Zorro d'inoffensif, quand il dormait profondément. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Nami et elle essaya de s'extirper des bras protecteur du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle avait presque réussit, il bougeât légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

« Nami… » commença-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et contre toute attente il lui offrit un rictus narquois, comme s'il était fier de lui.

« Satisfaite ? » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda, allongé totalement nu dans son lit, il était vraiment appétissant. La jeune femme se pencha alors vers lui.

« Plus que ça. » susurra-t-elle en mordillant doucement son lobe d'oreille.

Une fois en short de pyjama et débardeur blanc, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement. Il passa sa main sur na nuque pour la retenir.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux une nuit comme celle-ci, fais le moi comprendre clairement à la place de tous ces sous-entendus de l'autre semaine. » lui dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle lui décrocha un clin d'œil et se dirigeât vers la salle à manger.

C'était ça qui était pratique avec Zorro, elle était certaine qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle et vice versa. Par contre, il fallait avouer qu'il était un amant divin.

Ils étaient presque tous réveillé, à l'exception de Franky. Sanji préparait déjà le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjours tout le monde, bien dormi ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Très bien et toi ? répondit Usopp.

- Comme un loir. »

Elle s'installa à table avec Chopper, Robin, Luffy, Usopp et Brook. Le premier fixa son cou un instant.

« Tu t'es cognée Nami ? questionna Chopper.

- Non pourquoi ? répondit-elle.

- Tu as un hématome dans le cou. »

Elle se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et une fois devant sa glace, elle écarquilla les yeux. Cet idiot lui avait fait un énorme suçon dans le cou. Plus visible ce n'était pas possible… Elle tira ses cheveux sur le côté droit et les laissa tomber à l'endroit de la rougeur, c'était déjà moins voyant. En se tournant vers ses amis elle remarqua le petit sourire de Robin ainsi que le signe discret d'Usopp. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et il la regarda en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ça va mieux ? »

Il était donc au courant, c'était bien le roi des menteurs… Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant, son mythomane préféré.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était écris sur ton front, et puis je ne pense pas que dans ta chambre avec Zorro vous avez joué aux échecs toute la nuit. »

Elle éclata de rire, pour une fois il l'avait totalement cerné.

« Et maintenant ? s'inquiéta le long nez.

- Va savoir. » lui dit-elle avant d'enchainer sur un clin d'œil.

Ils retournèrent à table prétextant avoir été réveillés Zorro. Nami affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait, finalement, Roronoa était comme n'importe quel homme, faible face à une paire de sein. Du bout des doigts elle caressa le suçon qu'il lui avait fait, de toute façon, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois, c'était elle qui allait mordre.


End file.
